A weekend at Rose Red
by Lisa Boon
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam go and investigate the notorious Rose Red? They get more then they bargained for. Especially when Ed and Harry show up with Sam obsessed Becky. Will the five of them make it through the weekend?
1. Chapter 1

**(This is for SiriusHorcrux1018 who wanted Ed and Harry from Ghostfacers and Becky interfering with a hunt. I recently got done watching Stephen King's **_**Rose Red **_**and thought this would be a perfect time to try to combine them together. If you never watched **_**Rose Red**_** I suggest you do. You don't need to watch it to read this but it's a good movie. **

**SiriusHorcrux1018 Thank you so much for your story idea! **

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update it but, I hope you guys like it.**

**This takes place in season 5 some time. Dose not really follow the season 5 story line. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Lisa) **

"Ok so where are we going to?" Sam asked as he got into the Impala.

"Seattle, Washington." Dean said as he started the car up and headed northwest.

"What's in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"Some haunted mansion." Dean answered as he turned up the radio and blasted AC/DC.

"Ok, what kind of haunted mansion?" Sam asked hollering to be heard over 'Hell's bell's'

"I don't know, some mansion called Rose Red." Dean hollered back and for the rest of the ride until they got to Wyoming and Dean pulled into a motel.

"Ok, well I'm going to go and get some food, why don't you see what you can dig up on the house?" Suggested Dean as they entered the motel room.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam said pulling out a notebook and his laptop as Dean left.

When dean got back with a taco salad for Sam and a bacon double cheeseburger with jalapenos and curly fries for himself Sam had apparently found a lot on Rose Red.

"Ok geek boy, what have you found out?" Dean asked as he set the food out.

"A lot, it was built in 1906 by an oilman by the name of John Rimbauer for his wife Ellen as a wedding present in Seattle." Sam said as he sat down to eat. "Apparently it was built on the sight of an Indian burial ground and during construction three workers were killed and the construction foreman was killed by a co-worker." Sam took a swig of pop from the cup that Dean had given him.

"Cursed land then burn it to the ground." Dean said simple.

"Yeah, well it gets better." Sam said "Soon after Ellen and John got married they went on a two year honeymoon and while in Africa, Ellen got sick and an African women by the name of Sukeena nursed her back to health and came with them back to the house that was finished by then." Sam ate some of his salad and still continued. "Then after their two children were born, Adam and April, now-" Sam started to say but was cut off by Dean.

"Sam you can tell me the history of the house later, I want to get an early start tomorrow." Dean yawned and Sam nodded and thanks to Dean yawned as well.

"Ok, tomorrow it's on to Washington." Dean said pushing himself away from the table and grabbing his duffle bag and headed into the bathroom to change. Sam got up and tossed the garbage and put the rest of Dean's burger and his salad into the mini fridge and changed into his own pajamas and got into bed waiting to turn off the lamp until Dean came out and got into his own bed.

"Night Sam." Dean said shutting off the lamp.

"Night Dean." Sam said rolling over to face his brother. Neither one knowing what was in store for them.

**OoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2! **

**Thank you to SiriusHorcrux1018 for your review and I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**Sorry the chapters are so short. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**nor do I own **_**Rose Red.**_

**Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

**OoO**

It took them fifteen hours to drive from Wyoming to Seattle and Sam was never so glad in his life to see a haunted house. If he had to listen to 'Traveling riverside blues' one more time he was going to open the car door and get out, even if it meant that the car was still moving.

Dean pulled in as far as he could go before the gate stopped them.

"Great, now what?" He asked looking at Sam.

"I don't know, park the car at a hotel and hop it?" Sam suggested.

"We could try that I guess." Dean nodded as he made to back the car up but before he could even get the Impala into reverse the gate opened.

"Please tell me you did that?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No, maybe the van behind us did?" Sam suggested looking behind him. Dean looked back as well and sure enough there was a van behind them blocking their way out. Sighing Dean put the car into gear and drove in through the gates with the van following. Parking in front of the old manor Dean killed the engine and the brothers got out each with a knife in the waistband of their jeans eyeing the van.

"SAM!" a familiar voice screeched as a girl hurled herself at the younger of the brothers.

"Oomph." Sam grunted as she slammed into him.

"I can't believe you're here as well!" She looked up at him grinning.

"Becky?" Sam asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh you're so silly Sammy." Becky said slapping him gently on the chest.

"Don't call me that." Sam growled out.

"The house is haunted," Becky continued ignoring Sam's protest of her calling him Sammy "I figured you and Dean where going to take a look at it so I found the Ghostfacers and convinced them to take me here." She said happily and gave him another hug.

"Ok, then." Sam yelped as she pinched a part of him that he never wanted her to pinch again.

"Look who we have here." Dean said from over by the van. He moved out of the way as Ed and Harry crawled out from the back dressed up in ghostbusters jumpsuits.

"Well if it isn't Sam and Dean." Ed said looking at Sam.

"So, where's your little team?" Sam asked.

"Oh we broke up, we're lone wolfs now." Harry said "Facing the dark and unexplained by ourselves."

"Ok then." Dean said exchanging a look with Sam "Hey Becky, quit hanging off my brother before I get a restraining order against you." Becky pouted but let go and Sam sent a grateful smile at his brother.

"So, how did you guys open the gate? A remote or something?" Ed asked "We came by here earlier and it was locked tight."

"No, we thought you opened it." Dean said looking at them.

"No we didn't open it." Harry said "Becky did you open it?"

"No, I thought Sam did." Becky looked at Sam with hero worship in her eyes.

"Well who cares who opened the gate let's just get inside and set up base camp." Ed said.

"Ok fine. Just let Sam and I get some stuff." Dean went over to the Impala and popped the trunk and began filling a duffle bag with the usual stuff.

"What do you think Dean, should we try to convince them to leave?" Sam asked in an undertone as he stuck a flask of holy water into the well-worn bag.

"We could try but I don't think that'll work, you saw how they were at the Morten house." Dean whispered back.

"Yeah I guess." Sam nodded "Ok since we really don't know if we're dealing with cursed land or what, what are we putting in to our bags?" Sam asked.

"A little bit of everything." Dean said grabbing yarrow root and a dream catcher Sam put in all the salt rounds they had and a rosary.

"Think they have any food in the house?" Dean asked.

"More than likely not Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about food Sam, I have plenty." Becky said popping up beside them.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean hollered in surprise. Becky ignored him and clung onto Sam's arm.

"You ready Sammy?" She asked.

"Becky I already told you don't call me Sammy." Sam snapped shaking his arm out of her grip.

"Come on let's move." Dean said slamming the car trunk and slinging his duffle bag onto his back.

Ed and Harry stood by the door bickering on who was going to open the door. Dean rolled his eyes and turning the door handle led the small party into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you so much to LilyBolt, and Nikki Ross for your review on chapter two and thank you to LilyBolt for your review on chapter one. They made me smile. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**Nor **_**Rose Red **_**the CW and Stephen King own them. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. This is unbeated.**

**Also, really sorry if they seem out of character, I'm trying my best to keep them in character as I can.) **

"Wow, it's lighter in here then I thought." Harry said as he look around.

"Yeah, guess we don't need the flash lights." Ed said putting them into his backpack.

"Hey Sam, you think we'll run into Gomez or Morticia Addams?" Dean asked grinning. Sam looked at his brother.

"Really Dean." Sam asked.

"What, you got to admit the house is kind Ooky." Dean said.

"Yeah and you're kooky." Sam retaliated back, rolling his eyes "Come on, let's go into the kitchen."

"That's a great idea Sam." Becky said leading the way off the hall and into the kitchen. Once they got there Sam began to lay out papers and his computer while Dean went to inspect the cupboards and the other three hovered at the door, well Ed and Harry did, Becky pulled a chair right up next to Sam and tried to read what he had up on his computer.

"Becky, back off. Here read a book." Sam said handing her an old tome. She took it and started to read it, but quickly started to pout as Sam.

"Sammy-poo, I don't know how to read Latin." She wined.

"Well then learn." Sam snapped.

"Whoa, calm down Sam." Dean said raising an eyebrow at his younger brother as he sat down at the table as well.

"Sorry, it's just..I have a bad feeling about this house." Sam said "I just want to find out what wrong kill it and leave." Sam sighed.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Dean asked concern passing over his face.

"I don't know, just an uneasy feeling, like people are watching us, like there just out of eye shot or whatever." Sam said looking back behind him.

"Hey you two, get in here and salt the door." Dean snapped at Ed and Harry.

"Since when do you go around bossing us?" Ed asked.

"Since I'm the one who can leave your sorry ass here and get my brother out of here if need be?" Dean suggested.

"Good point, he has a very good point." Harry said and quickly made a salt line at the foot of the door.

"Ok Sam, history of the house?" Dean asked sitting down opposite his younger brother. Sam sighed and began shuffling papers trying to find something.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about this history of the house?" Sam asked distractedly as Becky started to try to play with his hair.

"Becky, quit touching me or you'll have the opportunity in meeting my gun last warning." Sam said through clench teeth.

"I won't mind meeting your gun Sam." Becky said sighing but quit running her hands through his hair.

"Ok, too much information!" Harry said looking like he was going to be sick.

"Thanks, now I need to go gouge my eyes out." Dean snapped "Becky, you said that you had food, how about you put it into the cupboard?" He then suggested. Becky sighed but got up from where she was and began to put the food away.

"Ok, geek boy, history of the house." Dean said.

"Well like I said before, the house was built in 1906 by John Rimbauer for his wife-" Sam started off.

"Yeah, yeah, get to where you where yesterday." Dean said, Sam frowned but shuffled some more papers "Ok here it is. They had two kids, Adam and April. Adam was born in 1909 and April in 1911. Hmm, it seems that there has been a lot of deaths over the years." Sam said.

"Ok, besides the workers being killed, a guy who was deathly allergic to bee stings died in the solarium, and John Rimbauer's partner hung himself in the library in front of the kids, April vanished in the house when she was six and was never found." Sam said pausing to let what he just said sink in.

"What about Adam?" Ed asked.

"Adam, Adam, oh here we are." Sam said going onto his computer "The son Adam, was sent to boarding school at eight to keep away from the 'evil' as John said." Sam finished up.

"I put all the food away." Becky chirped from by the sink.

"Good for you, what a gold star by your chore chart?" Dean said in an undertone to Sam who snickered.

"Well we're going to go and set up other bases around the house." Harry said.

"Yeah, this is control center one." Ed nodded as he and Harry left to explore.

"We'll have control center 2 by the library, if there is a library." They heard Ed say as the Ghostfacers voices faded away.

"So, Sam, would you like a sandwich?" Becky asked "I can make you a peanut butter and banana?"

Sam stared at her.

"What?" Becky asked innocently.

"How do you…never mind." Sam sighed "No, Becky, I don't want a peanut butter and banana sandwich, besides I only like them when Dean makes them. What, it's true." Sam said looking as Dean "You cut the bananas thin enough to put a lot on but not over power the taste of the peanut butter." Sam said.

"Ok, then." Dean laughed then glared at Becky as if to say _Stay away from my brother. _

"Think we should go find thing one and thing two before they freak out because they found a rat or something?" Sam asked braking up the awkward silence.

"Do we have to?" Dean wined.

"Come on Dean let's move out." Sam said picking up the papers and putting them back into his backpack and his computer in the side satchel. Leaving the salt rings in tact the two brothers plus Becky, started to explore the house. None of them knowing that a little girl was watching them from the pantry door.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ok so I am extremely proud of this chapter. It took me a while to get it done but I did get it done. **

**There will not be regular updates on this story so just thought I should let you know. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**nor do I own **_**Rose Red **_

**Thank you to Nikki Ross and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 3. **

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.) **

They found Ed and Harry in the library setting up a camera.

"Guys, I think we should stick together." Sam said looking at the armature ghost hunters.

"Why, are you afraid we'll get better footage then you?" Ed asked.

"No, but with this history of the house and the weird disappearances, it'll just be safer if we all stick together. Please." Sam said.

Ed and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Liston if we stick together then any footage you get you can have and make millions then you won't have to move back to your mom's basement how's that?" Dean asked.

"Can we get that in writing?" Ed inquired. Sam scuffed and turned his back on them pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah as soon as we get out of here we'll do that." Dean said distractedly looking at Sam.

"Ok then yeah deal." Harry said still setting up the camera.

"So, where do we go first Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well, let's see. How about trying to find bedrooms and getting settled for the night?" Sam suggested.

"Great idea Sam, I'll room with you." Becky squealed.

"No, Sam and I share a room you two Ghostbusters share a room and Becky you get a room of your own." Dean said laying out how the rooms where going to go.

"Only problem with that would be if a ghost decided to pop in on a visit." Ed pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Dean sighed and bit his fingernail thinking.

"I could sleep with Sam." Becky said enthusiastically.

"No, you are going nowhere near my brother." Dean snapped "Ed, Harry and Becky are sharing a room and Sam and I are sharing a room that's final." Dean's voice made it so there was no room to argue and taking their bags down the hall in search of bedrooms and finding two right across from each other. Dean opened one of them and flipped on a light.

"Umm Dean." Ed said.

"What Ed." Dean barked looking at the guy.

"There's only one bed so unless you want all three of us to share a bed as well…" Becky trailed off.

"I could sleep on the floor and you two can share the bed." Ed offered. Harry looked at him.

"What?" Ed asked staring right back him.

"Nothing, I just remembered that we have a cot out in the van." Harry said "Ed lets go and get it." He made to move out of the bedroom right when something went gliding by.

"What the hell was that?" Becky squealed clinging onto Sam's arm. Sam winced whether it was because of the headache Dean knew he was getting or the pitch of Becky's voice Dean didn't know.

"I don't know, but it's not good. Come on let's see where it went." Harry said turning on his head light.

"Are you nuts, you're just going to follow some ghost?" questioned Dean Sam shot him a _really Dean think about what we do for a living _look while yet again shaking Becky's hands off his arm, Dean ignored it and pulling out spray paint and John's journal he licked his lips and spoke.

"Look, Sam go with Harry and get the cot and Ed, Becky and I will stay here until you get back we'll set up protection symbols in both rooms for precautions sake and then get some sleep."

"Ok sounds good." Sam said and he and Harry left going as fast as they could. While they were gone Dean and Ed started making the symbols on the wall and floor.

"So, just wondering, how do you know Ed and Harry, Dean?" Becky asked.

"We've met a few times. We ran into each other on a case in Texas in 2006 and we also met in another case when we got put in a supernatural lockdown." Dean said briefly keeping it as vague as possible.

"Oh." Becky said taking that answer.

"Where did you run into them?" Dean asked.

"I found their website." Becky said simply "And we started e-mailing and we found out that we knew you guys and one thing led to another and here we are."

"Becky, you also promised us a TV deal, said she knew someone in the business." Ed said trying to draw a devils trap on the floor.

"And you believed her?" Dean asked skeptically going around the bed and putting up a weird circle triangle thing on the closet door "Be careful drawing that, one mistake and we're all toast."

"I do know someone in the TV business." Becky said defensively "I haven't spoken to them in years but they are in the business."

"What kind of symbol is that?" Ed asked indicating to the triangle that Dean just finished up.

"Oh, this, well since we don't really know what we're dealing with I figured it wouldn't hurt to toss in some non-traditional stuff. This here is a Celtic Triquetra it's for protection." Dean said "There we go that should do it." He stepped back to admire his handy work "Well Sam and Harry should be back any second with the cot so we should get some symbols in the other room as well real quick." So taking a canister of salt and putting a line up at the door and taking a shot gun they went into the room directly across and did the same thing. Satisfied that they would be protected at least for the night Dean led the way back into the other bedroom drawing a salt line over the room they just left, just as Sam and Harry came back with the cot.

"Ok, let's set this up then go back and get something to eat, I'm starving." Dean exclaimed.

"Dean when aren't you hungry?" Sam asked as he watched Ed and Harry struggle with the cot and finally they both gave up and sat down on the bed in defeat. Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Dean. Both of them got up from where they were leaning against a wall and within seconds had the cot set up and ready to go for the night.

"Show offs." Grumbled Ed as they made their way down to the kitchen. When they got down there they were shocked to find that supper had been laid out for them.

"Becky did you do this?" Asked Sam looking at the girl.

"No Sammy poo, how could I? I was up with Dean and Ed setting up protection symbols." Becky said.

"Well then who did?" Ed asked looking at Harry.

"Don't ask me." Harry said "I was with Sam getting the cot."

"I didn't leave the room." Dean said sitting down at the table "But as long as it's set up let's eat I'm starving."

Sam sat down gingerly followed by Ed, Harry and Becky.

"You know this could be poisoned." Sam said taking a sandwich from the platter in the center of the table and passing it to Dean.

"I don't think so." Dean said "If someone wanted to kill us they would of killed us the second we walked into the house." He poured some milk into a cup and took a gulp.

"Yeah but it could be like the Morten house, where he killed people as the night wore on." Sam argued back taking a bit of the sandwich completely ignoring the three other occupants in the room.

If they had been paying attention they would of saw Becky, Ed and Harry gapping and making choking noises.

"True I guess." Dean acknowledged taking a bit of his own sandwich.

"So if that's the case, I guess we find the body of the person who started this whole thing and burn the bones right?' Sam asked taking a drink of his own milk.

"Yep." Dean nodded "We should go to the library after supper and you can tell us more about this history of the house, but skip the boring stuff and get to the deaths ok Sammy?"

"Find Dean, God, I think the history of a house is interesting." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying it's not." Dean said through a mouth full of ham "But if it is the same as the Morten house then we need to find the body's and burn them."

"Umm guys." Ed said finally.

"What?" Sam asked looking at them "What are you three looking at?"

"Behind you." Harry said. Dean grabbed his shot gun and spun around in his chair and fired at the ghost of a women in a long brown gram dress with a red turban on her head. It hit her square in the chest and she screamed but kept on coming at them. Sam had gotten up from the table as well and took out his own gun and fired.

"Don't just stand there run!" Dean bellowed at Ed, Harry and Becky as they ran out of the kitchen down the hall into a room that had lights on the floor and tables on the ceiling.

"What room is this?" Becky asked looking at it.

"I don't know and as long as we are away from crazy scullery maid I don't care." Dean said.

"Sukeena." Sam said lowering his rifle slightly.

"What?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother.

"Sukeena, not crazy scullery maid, her name is or was Sukeena." Sam said.

"Yeah, ok." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"And we are in the Perspective Hallway." Sam added on.

"How do you know that?" Asked Harry.

"Sam knows everything, his my geek boy." Becky exclaimed grinning at Sam.

"Don't call me geek boy." Sam growled at Becky the same time Dean snapped at her saying only he could call Sam geek boy.

"Anyway, back on topic how do you know this is the perspective hallway?" Harry asked.

"The way it's laid out. I mean, lights on the floor and tables on the ceiling. Do you use your eyes or are you blind?" Sam snapped looking at Harry.

"Sammy, I know itt and lurch are annoying but no need to snap at them unless there's a good reason." Dean said raising an eyebrow ad his younger sibling "You ok?" Sam sighed.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam sighed and rubbed his temples "I'm just getting a headache."

"Yeah, ok. Let's find our bedroom and call it a night ok you three." Dean said.

"But it's only seven thirty." Ed started to say.

"Well then read a book or something until you get tired, we're calling it a night now move." Dean snapped and leading the way out of the room and up the stairs keeping his eye out for Sukeena or any other ghosts and an arm around Sam who was slowly getting worse with trying to keep the beginnings of a migraine at bay, he led the rag-tail party back to the rooms.

"Now, listen up this is extremely important, if you need to go anywhere and I mean _anywhere _you wake up the other person in your room and you go together understood?" Dean asked as he opened up his bedroom door

"Why? You don't think we can handle ourselves?" Ed asked.

"That and I think this house moves around." Dean explained "Just be careful."

"Yeah, whatever, night you two." Ed said and turned and made his way from the hallway into the bedroom Dean said was His, Harrys and Becky's Harry followed and Becky looked at Sam who by that time was laying down on the bed holding his head in his hand soft moans escaping his lips.

"Will he be alright?" She asked with concern for the first time that day not fan girling.

"He'll be fine by morning, he just needs rest." Dean said.

"Well ok. Night." And with that Becky turned and went and followed Ed and Harry into the bedroom. Dean shut the door to his and Sam's room and went over to their duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and gently prying Sam's hands apart he slipped his brother two and Sam dry swallowed them and then Dean helped him change out of his many shirts into an old Ratt shirt of Deans that Sam used as a pajama shirt. And while Sam still had his head buried in his hands to block out the light Dean quickly changed out of his own shirts and jeans into pajamas. After he got done he nudged Sam and handed him a pair of sweatpants Sam stood up and as soon as he was sure Dean was facing the wall he pulled his jeans off and got into the pants and shut the light off and crawled into the bed with his back pressed up against Deans and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I'm sorry this has taken almost three weeks to put up. I have been busy doing other things and working on my other stories. **

**I don't own the rights to **_**Supernatural **_**nor **_**Rose Red. **_

**Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on chapter 4.**

**Also, please tell me if they are getting OOC, and I'll try to fix it.) **

**OoO**

The next morning Sam woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through a window and someone snuggled up to him. Looking down at his stomach he saw arms and turning gently he found Dean with his face buried into Sam's hair asleep. Sam forgot that Dean was a cuddlier when he was asleep. It brought back memories of when they were kids and they had to share a bed for one reason or another. They didn't mind too much when they were younger but as they got to be teens, particularly Dean, it got embarrassing when they had to share a bed. But sometimes John didn't have the money to afford two rooms so Sam and Dean had to share. Dean made it clear that Sam had to stay on his side and no cuddling. Sam would agree but the next morning Dean's arm would be around Sam's stomach and Dean's head in Sam's neck. Laughing slightly about how some things never changed and untangling himself from Dean's octo-arms Sam got out of the bed and grabbed his bag and quickly changed into pants and a t-shirt.

"Your headache's gone." A sleepy voice said and Sam turned to see Dean staring at him "Don't worry, I turned away when you got changed." Dean said as he got up and stretched cracking his back.

"Yeah, I think it was just stress from last night." Sam said shoving his pajamas into his duffel bag.

"Ok well why don't you go see what tweedle dee, tweedle dum and Misery are doing while I get changed and we'll meet up in the kitchen?" Dean suggested as he reached for his own duffel bag.

"Ok sounds good." Sam said "Do you have the walkie-talkies?"

"Yeah, there in the weapon duffel bag why?" Dean asked as Sam made his way over to it and dug around and pulled them out.

"If you are right and the house moves around who's to say it won't play games with us and try to make us get lost?" Sam asked turning them on and taking one he made his way out into the hall. Dean shrugged and pulled off his shirt to put on a clean one.

"One more thing." Sam said poking his head back into the room making Dean jump.

"What?" Dean asked shooting a look of annoyance at his brother.

"If I do call you over the walkie-talkie call me back just to make sure I called you we don't want a repeat of what happened in Rockford." And with that Sam was gone.

Sam made his way across the hall and knocked on the door. He got no answer and poked his head through. Ed and Harry where asleep on the bed, well Ed was, it looked like he had pushed Harry of sometime in the night. Becky was on the cot reading a book with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Good morning Sam!" she chirped as she got up to stretch.

"Morning Becky. How did you sleep?" Sam asked as he went over to wake up Ed and Harry.

"I slept alright, it would have been better if I could've slept in your strong arms." Becky said as she made to change out of her nightgown.

"Becky hold on ok, let me wake up Ed and Harry and we'll wait out in the hall while you change." Sam said quickly then turned to look at her. His eyes widened. She was wearing a long nightgown with a photograph of his face on it.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled waking up Ed and Harry.

"Where's the ghost?" Ed asked as he made to grab his camcorder.

"Why am I on the floor?" Harry asked glaring at Ed.

"Becky, where did you get that?" Sam asked. Becky giggled.

"I got it on line. If I can't bring the real you to bed with me the next best thing is something with an image of you." She said smiling. Sam sighed.

"Ok Ed, Harry, now that you're up lets go wait out in the hall way until Becky gets done changing." Sam said holding the door open for them. Ed and Harry walked out and Sam followed them shutting the door behind him. They met Dean in the hallway.

"Morning Dean." Ed said through a yawn.

"Shut up Ed." Dean snapped. Sam raised an eyebrow. He knew Dean wasn't an early riser but he normally wasn't that grumpy.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you what's up some fricking zombie ghost thing popped up out of the closet." Dean snapped.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was coming out here to go down to the kitchen and freaky ghost girl popped up out of the closet." Dean said.

"Ghost girl?" Harry said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it was April." Dean said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked right when Becky came out.

"What makes who say what Sam?" She asked "You two can go and get changed." She added to Ed and Harry and they both hurried into the bedroom to get out of their night things.

"Dean saw April in our bedroom." Sam said "What makes you think it was April?" Sam asked Dean again.

"Oh the fact that she had a withered arm?" Dean suggested.

"Ahh, how did you get rid of her?" Becky asked.

"Iron fire poker." Dean said simply. Just then they heard singing.

_I'm a little teapot short and stout _

_Here is my handle here is my spout. _

"We need to move." Dean said "Now!" and began pulling Sam down the hall by his jacket.

"What about Ed and Harry?" Asked Becky Dean let out a frustrated sigh and Sam pounded on the door.

"Come on you two hurry up!" he hollered.

"Ok ok, we're coming." Grumbled Harry as he opened the door.

_When I get all steamed up _

"Who's singing?" Ed asked.

"April, she's coming, we need to get to the kitchen." Dean said walking as quickly as he could.

"Why the kitchen?" Asked Ed "The bedrooms are protected why not just go in to one of them?"

"Because, because, just because." Dean snapped as he made his way down the staircase.

_Hear me shout _

"Sam, it's following us." Becky wailed clinging onto Sam's arm.

"Run!" Sam said and all five of them ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen remembering just in time to jump the salt lines.

_Tip me over _

_And _

_Pour _

_Me _

_OUT! _

The last lines where getting louder and louder until finally it shouted right when Sam slammed the door.

"Ok, who the hell was that?" Ed asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"That would be April." Dean answered as he went over to find the coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**(First I'm sorry I have not updated this story for so long or so my muse left and didn't leave a forwarding address. Please don't hurt me. I'll try to up-date this one more often. **

**I'm really sorry if any of them sound OOC, please let me know ASAP if they do start to sound OOC and I'll fix it. Thanks. **

**Thank you so much to SiriusHorcrux1018 and LilyBolt for your reviews I really appreciate them. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**or **_**Rose Red. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

**OoO**

"Who's April again?" Ed asked as Dean located the coffee and looked around for a coffee pot.

"April is the daughter that went missing." Sam said as he turned his back to the Ghostfacers and looked in the fridge to find something to make for breakfast "Hey Dean do you think the-" he started to say as Dean flipped the stove on to see if it worked as he passed it on his way to fill up the old fashioned percolator coffee pot with water. Flames leaped out of the burner proving that it still worked.

"Thanks." Sam said as he took out some eggs and ham Dean didn't answer as he ran the water getting it cold enough for the coffee.

"Are you sure the water's safe to drink?" Harry asked worriedly "I don't want to get salmonella from it."

"You don't get salmonella from contaminated drinking water, you get that from raw chicken." Sam explained "You could get diarrhea from contaminated water if you're lucky."

"How is getting diarrhea lucky?" Becky asked looking disgusted.

"Because you could also get typhoid, worms, cholera and a whole slew of other water-borne pathogens." Sam enplaned as he took a frying pan and put it onto the stove to heat up.

"This water will be safe because it's going to be boiled first." Dean said as he set the percolator onto the stove "the water needs to boil to make the coffee so it'll be safe."

"Either way, I'm not drinking it." Ed said

"Great more for Sam and me." Dean said through a yawn as he sat down at the table. It was quiet in the house except for the hissing and popping of the percolator and the sizzling of the ham as Sam tossed it into the frying pan.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Becky asked trying to break the silence that had fallen.

"Great until apparition April appeared." Dean said.

"Apparition April?" Ed asked looking at Dean "I didn't think you could read the _Harry Potter _books."

"I can read, I just don't get a whole lot of time to read for fun, I'm normally to busy reading up on ghosts and stuff, some of which is in a different language." Dean snapped nettled. He hated it when people acted surprised when they found out he could read. Yeah he may not have gone to college like his younger brother but he could read.

"Ok, jezz, don't take your anger out on me." Ed said raising his hands in surrender.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be acting like Dean's stupid." Sam said raising his own voice a little bit.

"It was a joke Sam, that's all." Harry said trying to defuse the tension.

"Yeah well no one's laughing." Sam said as he cracked an egg into a bowl followed by five more eggs and a splash of milk and taking a fork that he found in a drawer he whisked it a little to break them up.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Becky asked looking at Sam with one of her love struck looks again.

"Dean." Sam said absentmindedly as he poured the eggs into the frying pan with the ham and begin to scramble them.

"Really?" Harry said looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, anything to say about it?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder at the guy.

"No, not at all." Harry said.

"I think a man in the kitchen cooking is hot." Becky piped up.

"Yeah well, no one asked you did they?" Sam grumbled to himself as Dean's shoulders shook from laughter.

After breakfast Becky led the way up to the library but took a wrong turn and instead led them into the perspective hallway.

"Becky, this isn't the library." Harry said looking at the upside down lamps.

"I don't understand, how do we get to the library Sam?" Becky asked looking at him.

"I don't know Becky." Sam sighed "Let's go back down to the kitchen and start over come on." He led the way out of the hallway and back down the stairs and to the kitchen or so he thought. When they got to the end of the hallway there was a wall where the stairs was.

"Dean, this was the way we came right?" Sam asked looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was." Dean nodded and sidestepped up to the wall and tapped on it. It sounded solid. He turned around and looked behind them.

"Ok, let's go back the way we came, there has got to be a way back down to the kitchen." They went back the way they came but the only stairs that they found went up.

"Come on then." Ed said pushing his way past Sam and Dean and ascended the stairs.

"Ed, I don't think you should do that." Sam said.

"Why not, it's the only way out of the hall." Ed went up a few more steps.

"Because-" Sam started to say but went quiet.

"Because what?" Harry asked looking at Sam.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Sam asked putting his hand up to stop them from talking. Everyone listened.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asked.

"It sounds like hammering and sawing." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Go, now!" Sam said pushing Ed up the stairs quickly followed by Harry, Becky and Dean.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked running down the hall.

"I don't know, just go into the first room you see!" Sam hollered as Ed took a left and opened a door and all five of them ran into a dark room and Dean slammed the door shut while the sawing and hammering got nearer.

**OoO**


End file.
